The Return Of Fell
by EaglefootMoonflightVipertail
Summary: Fell comes back as a human and has to uncover his past while running away from it. FellxTarlar LarkaxKar and more.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Sight, Fell, or Bleach. Tite Kubo and David Clement-Davies does.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"but life is not a legend or a story. Reality is far more precious than a story..."

The Sight by. David Clement-Davies

"_As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is white. And a human child stolen to suckle the sight..."_ A white she-wolf walks through a forest with a child on her back

.

"_...From a place where injustice was secretly done.."_ The picture changes to a stone den below a huge castle

"_...And untamed are tamed prepare for the dead for the shape changer's pact with the birds will come true. When the blood of the Varg mixes with man's in the dew..." _The scene then changes again showing a wolf leading a huge wolf pack then the wolves that looked like ghosts jumped at them and then they had went crazy and some ran towards the humans and the rest towards a group of wolves. After that it was a bloody battle with Wolves and Humans.

"_...And only the family both loving and true, may conquer the evil, so ancient, so new. As they fight to uncover the secrets they share. And see in their journey how painful is care..." _The last picture that he sees is a family of wolves a big strong leader with his mate, a male wolf sitting by a white she-wolf and the last wolf was on the ground laying down in front of them. Then the strangest thing happened the white she-wolf walked up to the black wolf and growled

"_**Fell wake up!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**I know the Prologue is not that great but we can't be all great writers. But I do hope and promise that my chapters will be a lot better. Please review and also please no flames this is my first fanfic.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate and Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Sight, Fell, or Bleach. David Clement-Davies and Tite Kubo does.

**A/N:** please review I feel like I'm the only fan of Bleach and The Sight both only and if there are people reading that aren't fans of The Sight or Bleach I recommed ethier watching or in The Sight case reading it their really good series. And I'm surpised no one as thought of The Sight and Bleach crossover (if you have though Great Job!) I have read many crossover and I've never really seen one where the main charter gets turned into one of my fav charters from a game or book I like though I have seen a few like Warriors or Pokemon or Harry Potter or sometimes Fullmetal Alchemist. So I always wanted to do a fanfic crossover like this. And I picked Fell because you know he's epic! (and my fav.) He survived being trapped under a frozen river and then when you think about it Ichigo survived death a millon of times so I thought Fell and Ichigo would be a good combination and this is what I came up with Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"...If fate is a millstone then we are the grist. There is nothing we can do. So I wish for strength. If I can protect them from the wheel, then give me a strong blade, and enough strength...to shatter fate."

Ichigo Kurosaki, Bleach, by. Kubo Tite

A orange haired teen sat up in bed sweating and clutching his head. _'what was that?' _he thought before he dodged his dad's 'wake up alarm'. "Knock it off!" Ichigo yelled kicking his dad out of his room.

During school he couldn't concentrate because of that weird strange dream he had last night about those wolfs...As he was walking home with Tatsuki* she suddenly stopped walking. Ichigo stopped and turned around to look at her "what's wrong Tats?" Tatsuki walked up to him and punched him in the face hard enough to leave a mark but not hard enough to break his nose.

"what's wrong with me! I should be saying that Ichigo what's wrong with you today?" she yelled at him. Ichigo at her like she was crazy _'is it that obvious?'_

"what are you talking about?" Tatsuki looked at him like he was the biggest idiot ever (which he is...)

"You know what I'm talking about Ichi. You've been so out of it today. So what's wrong!" Ichigo knew he couldn't argue with her.

"I had the strangest dream last night..." Ichigo said looking away from her. When he said that Tatsuki thought _'I hope it isn't about Rukia or some else cause if it is...'_ she felt jealously rise in her _'wait...why would I feel jealous?' ' Ichigo is just a friend nothing else...or maybe not...'_ Tatsuki blushed _' No stop don't think like that he's just a friend nothing more...' _Tatsuki felt kind of hurt as she thought that. But before she think of something else Ichigo interrupted her thoughts.

"The dream was about Wolfs..." Tatsuki reviled. "...and at the end of the dream there was a family of wolves with a black wolf sleeping in front of this pack of wolves. Then a white she-wolf walked up to the black wolf and said 'wake up Fell.'"After he finished he looked to see a confused look on her face.

"that's weird..." Tatsuki whispered

"what's weird?" Ichigo asked.

"I had a dream about wolves last night too but...I was a wolf."

***Flashback***

Tatsuki opened her eyes to a field that was covered with red flowers everywhere. She tried to get up but for some reason she was a lot shorter than she remembered she looked down and saw fur and paws. _'wait furs and paws!'_ Then she looked back and saw a fluffy tail. "pleased tell me this is not happening." she whispered closing her eyes hoping this would all disappeared.

"Oh but this is real dear Tarlar." Tatsuki opened her eyes to see a gray wolf standing in front of her.

"Who are you?..." She asked backing away a little.

"Why Tarlar you don't rember your own brother?..." The gray wolf chuckled "...now where's Fell? I haven't seen him in a long time."

"Fell?.." Tatsuki asked confused.

"yes Fell your mate. A lot better than that Jaglan..." Her supposed brother growled.

Tatsuki/Tarlar backed away slowly "Fell? Mate? Brother? Tarlar? Wolves?" She turned around and ran.

*Flashback*

"Fell?" Ichigo asked shocked.

"Ichi do you know this wolf?"

"no, but r ember what I said Tats in my dream the black wolf's name was..."

**"Fell."** they said together. She looked at him shocked.

"wait you think our dreams could be somehow connected..."

"Yeah...maybe..." Ichigo whispered. They both stared into each others eyes until Tatsuki broke the stare by looking away and blushing.

"um...oh look at the time my mom will be waiting for me. Bye see you later Ichi." She called running off toward home.

"yeah bye..."he whispered walking toward home.

_**"you should just tell her already king."**_

"what are you talking about Hichigo."*

_**"wow you are just as dense as queen is.."**_

"Queen?" Ichigo blushed "S-Shut up..." he said as he shut out what Hichigo Shirosaki said next.

* * *

><p>*1. Tatsuki lives I think in the same neighborhood as Ichigo.<p>

*2. I had to give Ichigo's hollow a name and since theirs a unofficiallll name for him and of course I did not want to keep saying Ichigo's hollow and so on... so I used Hichigo Shirosaki which sounds a lot better than the other name I heard Ogihci I don't know why but that name makes want to get sick. No offense to users who like that version of the name it's just my opinion.

**Author's Note:** This story goes kind by the manga. In my story Ichigo's got his powers back and he's living a normal life (mostly) but it won't show any of the fullbringers (is that how it's spelled?) cause it's too early to really know how they act, their names and their special abittles are. But their will be surprisess along the way like the singiamis and vizards will be in my story though. R&R


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Sight, Fell, Bleach, or Warriors. David Clement-Davies, Kubo Tite, and Erin Hunter does.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Keep your eyes open, Fireheart. Keep your ears pricked. Keep looking behind you. Because one day I'll find you, and then you'll be crowfood."

Tigerstar, Warriors: Forest Of Secrets, By. Erin Hunter

**Tatsuki's POV:**

"I don't really see how the dreams are related I mean the Fell part is but... what about the part I didn't tell him..." Tatsuki said as she looked into her bathroom mirror at her eyes which were wolf's eyes.

***Flashback***

"Tarlar wait there's something really important I forgot to tell you." yelled the gray wolf that is supposedly her "brother" as he ran in front of her to stop her.

"What!" She growled annoyed and confused

"Your eyes are your doom Tarlar their looking for you..." He cried out to her.

"Who is?" she asked but was shocked at what he said next.

** "...You will try to run away for so long but they will catch up and the Black Wolf will tried to stop them and save you but it will already be too late..."**

***Flashback***

"too late for what?..." even though she asked it out loud she already knew what the answer was she was just hoping for a another way. Tatsuki put her contacts in to make her eyes not show the wolf eyes instead show brown eyes. Then she walked into her room "Oh well at least I don't have to deal with Ichigo today..." Tatsuki said as she looked at the date that said June 17.

**Ichigo's POV:**

Ichigo sat by his mother's grave alone "hey Mom I know it has been awhile. And the reason why the others didn't come is because ..Dad had to go to a meeting and Karin had a soccer match and Yuzu wanted to watch Karin so I decided to come alone. I was gonna ask Tatsuki to come with me but I thought maybe this was a good time to just be alone with you to talk... you remember Tatsuki right the girl you went on about saying I'm going to grow up and like her..." Ichigo said remembering the good times he had with his mother and his childhood with Tatsuki.

"well I think you were right Mom I kind of do like her... She gives me comfort when I'm down, she'll punch me and try to make me tell her what's wrong with me... And even if I tell her that I can't she will not give up until I do. Also when I like how I don't have to worry about her much in when she's fighting cause I know that Tats can handle herself but...I just...I just can't help wanting to protect her and even if she gets a little hurt like a cut. I just get so angry at myself for not protecting her...because...I really care for her." Ichigo just realize what he just said and his feelings were towards his childhood friend. He chuckled to himself. "Mom I think I'm...in love with Tats..."

Ichigo looked up and saw the sun going down "wow time has sure flown by. Well I'll see you later mom. And I promise I will tell her...someday..." he said before walking back toward home on his way home he stopped by the river at the place where his mom had died.

He sat down and looked into the river. _"...mom..."_ he thought before he thought he saw something in the river "What?" In the water the waves formed into a picture a picture of... the day is mom died...then it showed him and Tatsuki when they were kids just growing up and then it showed Tatsuki with golden eyes like...Wovles.

Then in his head he heard a voice that sound almost like the she-wolf in his dream _"Help her Fell or she will be lost forever."_ she growled in his head before the visions in the water disappeared. "What was that? What's going on?" Ichigo asked out loud to no one. He jumped up confused and scared. As he was running home he noticed every animal he came across was scared of him.

**Later That Night**

"Ah Ms. Ariswa back for more training?" Said Urahara

Tatsuki was dressed in a black outfit with one black and one white sword crisscross on her back. "Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The part where Ichigo confess to his mom that he likes Tatsuki is pretty quick I know but I'm not really a disprictive person. In this fanfic I'm gonna make Tatsuki have a Zanpaktou and all will be reveled about the swords in later chapters, R&R.


	4. Chapter 3: The Warning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, The Sight, Fell, or Walt Disney. Kubo Tite, David Clement-Davies, and Walt Disney do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"We keeping moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths."

-Walt Disney

"human speaking"

_**"Hollow speaking"**_

_'Thoughts'_

**At School**

"Hey Ichigo. What's that in your eye?" Tatsuki said pointing at his right eye.

"My eye?..." Ichigo said putting a hand to his eye that Tatsuki was pointing at. "What's wrong with it?" Ichigo and his group of friends (Chad, Uryu, Orhime, Kiego, Tatsuki, and Murizo*) were sitting on the roof eating lunch.

"Well...there's this strange green glow about it."

"Really let me see...does anyone have a mirror?" Ichigo asked looking around.

"I have one, Kurosaki-kun!" Orhime said cheerfully handing him a small mirror.

"Thanks Inoue." Ichigo said to her taking the mirror from her.

Orhime blushed "your wel-welcome."

Ichigo didn't notice and looked at his eye in the mirror "that's really werid...my eye is green around the edges." Ichigo gave the mirror back to Orhime and looked back at Tatsuki. "how did you notice that."

Tatsuki slightly blushed under everyone's gazes "Well I just happened to look up and saw something different in your...eyes.."

"Yeah you just HAPPENED to look up." Kiego said out loud. Before he was shut up by a punch from the tomboy.

**That Night**

Ichigo opened his eyes to the familiar scene of the sideways buildings that made up his inner world. He stood up noticing that he was a lot shorter than usually he looked at his reflection on one of the building's windows "ahhhhhh!" he screamed shocked his reflection was of the black wolf he saw in his dream.

"Fell your awake!" he heard a male cry happily **'**_wait that doesn't sound like Hichigo or Zanguestu._' Ichigo thought turning around. But as he did so he was in for the shock of his life he saw the White She-Wolf and a gray male wolf right behind him.

Ichigo backed away a little. "Who are you? How did you get here? And why are you calling me Fell?" he asked them.

"Why dear Fell don't tell me you don't remberyour own sister?" the white she-wolf said.

"and what about me your friend and brother." the gray wolf said.

Suddenly some names came to him "La-Larka? Kar?" he whispered. Larka was about to open her mouth to talk when a voice interrupted her.

**_"hey King how do you know these intruders? And why are we wolves?"_**Hichigo said appearing out of nowhere. When Ichigo looked at Hichigo he saw that he was a wolf too but the total opposite of him with white fur instead of black fur.

"I was just getting to that now will you all please just be quiet so I can answer your questions." Larka growled angerliy. Ichigo and Hichigo stared at her a little scared of what she might do if they interrupted her again. "Now as I was saying the reason you don't rember us is because Fell was your past life while you present life is Ichigo."

"Wait you mean when I was Fell I died and I got reincarnated into Ichigo?" Ichigo asked.

"yeah something like that..." Larka said not knowing how to answer.

**_"I don't get it if King was reincarnated then why is he suddenly remembering his past?" _**asked Hichigo.

"Well see that's the tricky part... Fell did you noticed over these past few days that strange things have been happing?" Kar asked looking at Ichigo.

Ichigo thought it over for a few moments. "yeah like I keep imagining that animals are sacred of me or are talking to me. Then one of my best friends says that she had a dream about her being a wolf. And when I was at the river today I saw in the water the past. And this all started happing right after I had that dream..."

Larka and Kar looked at each other knowing what that meant. Larka looked Ichigo in the eyes. "That's because you have The Sight, Fell. And that dream you had triggered your memories of having the Sight..."

"Wait so I have this power called The Sight but what does it do?" Ichigo asked confused.

"Well if you look into the water you can see the past, present, and rarely the future. And you can also talk to other animals...and also if you ever find a bird companion you can see through the eyes of that bird. It will feel weird at first but you'll get use to it. But the bad thing about having The Sight is that when you kill your prey you will see through the eyes of it and also feel it's pain..." Larka got really quiet at that.

"Don't worry you won't have to worry about the prey thing your a human after all..." Kar said speaking up. "And what I also heard about The Sight is you can see the life of a human or animal without warning sometimes."

Ichigo/Fell suddenly got up "I don't believe this The Sight seeing stuff none else can see that's crazy! Why are you here? Who sent you? Is this a trap?" He growled angrily.

"Fell! You still don't remember us?" Larka growled sadness in her eyes.

"Well I won't say that those memories I've been having aren't fake. But...you could have planted those memories yourself trying to convince me that I'm this Fell person." Ichigo accused.

"Fine looks like we have no choice...Kar?" Larka looked at Kar. Kar nodded and lifted his head in a howl. The howl made Ichigo lay down and cover his ears.

"If you still don't remember us Fell then remember your friend the one with the cursed eyes." Larka growled over the howl. Ichigo then got a image in his head it was Tatsuki with those wolf eyes just like how he saw her in the river.

"Stop! Stop I'll listen!" Ichigo cryed out. Larka then looked at Kar and nodded. Kar then stopped howling.

"I still don't believe you but I'll listen to what you have to say. Just one question... Why are you here?" Ichigo asked getting up again and staring into Larka's eyes.

Larka sighed "We are here because we are trying to warn you about the future."

_**"The future?" **_Hichigo who was just sitting back and watching the conversation finally spoke up.

"Fell she's coming back and this time with more allies. Your only chance is to run away and get stronger." Larka answered looking slightly worried and frightened.

"Well I don't know who She is but I do know one thing that I never run away from anything that threatens my friends and family." Ichigo growled.

"You don't understand Fell she'll never stop until she gets revenged on you. You have to run away or you'll..."Larka stopped talking

"I'll what?" Ichigo answered worried at what the answer might be.

"Sorry I've said too much already. Goodbye Fell and good luck." Larka growled before everything faded away.

**Unknown POV**

A gray wolf with scars on her face stood in front of a short black haired girl. "Wh-Who are you? You aren't my zanpaktou." said the black haired girl.

"Of course I'm not...but I'm not here to talk girl." The gray wolf growled viciously.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you but I'll need to borrow your body for a while." The gray wolf growled stepping toward the girl.

The girl stepped back from the wolf. "What do you want my body for?" She asked

The wolf chuckled evilly "nothing...just for revenge." The gray wolf jumped at the girl and disappeared inside her.

The short black haired girl with violet eyes woke up and sat up in bed "Get ready Fell cause I'm back."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:** I tried to keep the charters in charter if I didn't then sorry I'm trying the best I can. R&R


	5. Chapter 4:Found Secrets, Hidden Answers

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, The Sight, Fell, or the quote by Albert Einstein . Kubo Tite, David Clement-Davies, and Albert Einstein do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing. One cannot help but be in awe when he contemplates the mysteries of eternity, of life, of the marvelous structure of reality."

-Albert Einstein

**Ichigo's POV**

Ichigo woke up in the middle night and couldn't go back to sleep. So he got up and dress into some jeans and a t-shirt. He sneaked out of the house for a walk to get some fresh air and to clear his head. Ichigo stopped walking when he noticed where his feet had led him. Urahara's Shop... Ichigo opened the sliding doors and walked into the shop deciding if he was here he would try to get some answers with what was going which probably won't considering it deals with his supposedly 'past life.' Just then something black tackled him to the floor.

"Ichigo, What are you doing here this late at night. Did something happen?" A familiar black cat said on top of his chest.

"I just came here to ask Urahara some questions." Ichigo answered honestly.

"Ok...but you'll have to come back later." Yoruichi meowed worriedly not making eye contact.

"Why?..." Ichigo watched Yoruichi closely "...are you hiding something?"

"No-"

"Then why can't I ask now?" Ichigo said cutting her off. He pushed her off of him and stood up walking toward the trap door that leads to the training room.

"Wait Ichigo!" Yoruichi yelled flash stepping in front of him.

"Well for not hiding anything you sure are acting suspicious." Ichigo said smiling he grabbed his badge out his pocket and slammed it against his chest turning him into a soul reaper. He then flash stepped into the training room where he saw the most surprising thing in his whole life. (excluding talking animals.) Tatsuki wearing a soul reaper outfit with two swords one black and one white. "Tatsuki w-what?" Ichigo asked shocked pointing at her.

Tatsuki turned around "Ichigo what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What am I doing here? I should be the one asking you that!" Ichigo yelled mad that his best friend/crush would keep something like this from him. Even though he knows he deserves it I mean he didn't tell her about his soul reaper stuff so why should she tell him about this. "And when did you get soul reaper powers, Tats?"

"Ah...Kurosaki seems like you finally found out." Urahara said flapping his fan in front of his face. "Well looks like we'll have to discuss this over tea." He said looking at both of them.

**Meanwhile In Soul Society...**

Rukia walked through the streets of soul society. She smiled and said hello to everyone she passed. When she finally got close to her destination she turned down a dark and deserted alleyway and turned a guy in a black hood and cape that hid his face and body from everyone. "Ok remember you kill him cause I wouldn't want to get my pretty little fingers dirty when I'm gonna be their next ruler." Rukia said smirking evilly. The man in the hood smiled a smile equal to hers.

Later...

"People of Soul Society I am your new ruler and your queen. Yamamoto and Central 46 is dead now so they can't make those foolish rules that they have in the past. I'll be making the rules now. And if ANYONE has any complaints they can answer to my partner and the new lieutenant of the 1st division." Rukia said as a man with blue hair wearing the 1st division lieutenant outfit came and stood right by her quietening anyone who was about to complain. But one person...

"Rukia what are you doing?" Renji asked confused by all this.

"Silence human my name is not Rukia it is Morgra and from now on everyone will call me Queen Morgra!" Morgra/Rukia's eyes flashed wolf for a moment and at that exact time everyone's but Renji's eyes flashed wolf.

"Yes Queen Morgra." All the population of Soul Society said bowing to her. Renji didn't bow at first but after a fierce glare from the blue haired lieutenant he bowed reluctantly. _'what happened to Rukia and why is she with that Espada I thought he died? Why is she calling herself Morgra? Why did she called me a human? And why is everyone obeying her? There is only one answer that's not Rukia she would never ever do something like this and I know that the Espada is not himself he would never work with a soul reaper...and by the sounds of this I'm alone when it comes to not obeying...that means I can't trust anyone now...but that also means that I'll have to act like I'm hypnotize just like everyone else so that I can spy and gather information to what exactly is going on. And if it comes to down to being figured out I'll just escaped and hide in either the human world or rukongai. This is gonna be hard.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short chapter I kind of wanted to get this out today. I'm probbally not gonna be able to updated my storys soon because of gradution to high school next year and with finals. And with my brother gradutioning high school this year too. Also with me failing math. It's crazy so I'll update the story when I can. R&R (and sorry for the bad spelling I am a horrible speller.)


	6. Chapter 5: Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, The Sight, Fell, or Warrior cats . Kubo Tite, David Clement-Davies, and Erin Hunter do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"You have a remarkable gift. You can see what no other cat sees. You can go where even Starclan cannot. You must use this power for the good of your Clan."

-Warriors: The Power Of Three #1:The Sight, Leafpool to Jayfeather, Pg. 231-232, By. Erin Hunter.

**Urahara's Shop**

"Hey Hat-and-Clogs are you gonna tell me or not?" Ichigo yelled getting impatient he had been waiting for a hour for them to tell him what was going on and still no answer.

"Well I don't really think it's my job to answer that right Ariswa-san?" Urahara said waving his fan in front of his face.

"Well I decided to gain powers to help You, Orihime, and everyone else. Because I hate being left in the dark..." Tatsuki said nervously knowing what was coming next.

"But why didn't you tell me Tats..."

"Because I knew that if I would have told anyone espically you then you would have never let do it. Cause all you worried about was protecting me when you never thought about that if I had powers then maybe I could protect myself when you aren't there. So I decided to act alone and get the answers and powers from someone who would let me." Tatsuki yelled at him. When Ichigo heard those words they almost broke his heart. Those words made him feel like Tatsuki didn't trust him anymore but now that he thought about it he deserve it he left Tatsuki by telling her that he didn't need her anymore and not to be around him. Then he comes back and acts like nothing happened and doesn't tell her or the others anything.

"Tatsuki look I'm sorry..." Ichigo said trying to make her calm down.

"No Ichigo Kurosaki. Your not sorry. And I never want to see you again!" She yelled getting up and turning to run out the shop. But before she could Ichigo grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him and held her tight not letting her go. "Ichigo let me go!" Tatsuki screamed trying to get out of his grasp.

"No Tats I won't. Not until you hear what I have to say." Tatsuki stopped struggling after hearing the serious and authority in his voice. "I-I don't really how to tell you this but... About the time when I told you about how I didn't want you in my life ever again is not true...I want you in my life Tats I want to spend the rest of my life with you...I want to spend every second of the day with you. I can't spend a day without you Tats. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I love you Tatsuki Ariswa." Ichigo said staring into her dark brown eyes.

Tatsuki stood there in Ichigo's arms shocked. She could think of what to do or say all she could do is stare into his warm brown eyes shocked. Until she could figure her feelings...strach that she already knows what her feelings are to this strawberry idiot. "I love you to Ichigo Kurosaki." Urahara then sneaked out of the room and softly closed the door behind him to give them some privacy.

"So how did it go?" Yoruichi asked still in her cat form.

"It went perfect he had finally confessed to her." Urahara said hiding his smile behind his fan.

"Well it's about time he told her. I was about help my two favorites students get together." Yoruichi said with a sneaky simile.

Urahara shrived "I don't even want to know what you had in mind."

**Later In The Underground Training Room...**

"Screech, Fugatorairyu!" Tatsuki called putting her two swords hilts together a bright light flashed after it disappeared. There stood Tatsuki holding a two bladed scythe one side black with a white stripe and the other side white with a black stripe. *

"Wow amazing..." Ichigo said staring at her. " I've seen a lot of different types of zanpaktous before but never a scythe and a double one at that. And I've been wondering how did Tats get powers anyway?" He said looking at the shop keeper angrily.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san but it was the only way..." Urahara said looking down guilty.

Ichigo walked to him and punched him in the face knocking him down on the ground and giving him a nose bleed. "Even knowing she could have lost her life!" Ichigo screamed at Urahara.

"Stop Ichigo it's not his fault. He warned me of the consequences but I wouldn't say no. Because I needed protection if they came for me when I am alone." Tatsuki said transforming her sword back into two swords and walking up to Ichigo to stop him.

"They?" Ichigo asked turning around.

"Yes they. Morgra and Jalgan. They have come back to get revenge on me and you and we need to be ready if they do come that's why I took the chance."

"But why are they after me and you?" Ichigo asked with worried shown on his face.

"Because Morgra always wanted to turn you to her side and she's jealous that we had a life that she couldn't. When Morgra was living she wanted to be a mother but she was bare so she couldn't have any pups. And than when you were abanedoned and lost your memories for a short time she treated like the son she never had then you turned on her when Larka helped you remember who you were. Jalgan wanted me as his mate he called me his true mate but you had stole me from him. That's why they want revenge. And because I'm marked..."

"Marked?" Ichigo felt that this wasn't Tatsuki and it was her all at the same time.

Tatsuki took off her contacts relieving her cursed wolf eyes. "The reason I wanted powers was because I was told that I would die all because of my eyes."

Ichigo stared at her eyes in shock "W-why haven't I seen it before Tats and we have been friends since we were 5."

"It's because when I was born the doctors all thought that I was cursed or I was a demon and that I should be killed amiddltey but it's thanks to my pranents determination that I'm still alive. It was their idea that I should wear contacts though so people won't think I'm a freak." At that Ichigo walked up to her and tilted her chin up making eye contact.

"You know I don't think you look like a freak...I think you look beautiful." Tatsuki looked at him like she didn't believe him. "It's true I'm not joking Tats. Would I be joking when I do this." He lean down and kissed her on the lips.

**Meanwhile in a captain/lieutenant's meeting...**

"These are the two people you are after. Tatsuki Ariswa and Ichigo Kurosaki. Captured them **alive.**" Rukia/Morgra said showing two pictures that had Tatsuki and Ichigo on them.

"Yes Queen Morgra!" All the captains and lieutenants answered

Renji scowled _'what trouble has Ichigo gotten himself into now.'_

* * *

><p>*1. Fugatorairyu- Fugato=Twin Rai=Lighting Ryu=Dragon. I drew a pic of Tatsuki's zanpaktou on paint but I don't know of any good sites(well only one) to sign up to so I can put the pic on there and have a link to it any suggestions<p>

A/N:I apologize making Tatsuki and Ichigo a little OC but I hope I did good on the others. Sorry if there's any grammer or spelling mistakes. I wrote the first part with the confession at 12:00 or 1:00 in the morning. I don't know why I stayed up to write it but it's the part of the chapter that just came to me at that time. R&R.


	7. Chapter 6: The Ambush

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach, The Sight, Fell, or One Day You Will. Kubo Tite, David Clement-Davies, and Lady Antebellum do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"... You walk outside and all you see is rain.

You look and all you see is pain.

And you can't see it now.

But down the road the sun is shining.

In every cloud there's a sliver lining.

Just keep holding on.

And every heartache makes stronger.

But it won't much longer.

You'll find love, you'll find peace.

And the you you're meant to be.

I know right that's not the way you feel.

But one day you will..."

Song- One Day You Will, Band/Artist- Lady Antebellum

**Later that day in the human world...**

Ichigo was walking Tatsuki home. Right after she showed him her zanpaktou she had collapsed compling about a headachee which Ichigo is afraid of what thatmeantt and he knows he has to take her to be trained before _**it **_takes over. Ichigo trying not to think like that _'No! Tatsuki is strong she will not be taken over. Not if he can help. But she will need training to fight our enemy and to fight her...'_

"Ichigo look out!" He heard Tatsuki screamed. He was brought back to reality at Tatsuki's scream. Suddendly he felt a sharp pain like a sword pierce his back. Then he heard a voice right by his ear.

"So we met again Fell." Ichigo's eyes widened he knew that voice. In his mind's eye he saw a black she-wolf with scars.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled. She was in her soul reaper grab it looked like she had tried to fight back but she had failed and had fatal wounds all over her. And the one who was holding her hostage was none other than...

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo roared throwing off his attacker he pulled out the sword out of his back making blood go all over the place. He turned into a soul reaper and leaped toward Grimmjow with Zangestu. But before he could reach Grimmjow his attacker apprered in front of him blocking him with her sword. Ichigo stared at her shocked. "Rukia...why-why are you protecting an esapda?" Then he nocited that was the sword that had pierced his back. "Rukia what happened?" he asked stepping away from her.

"Why dear Fell don't you know your little soul reaper friend is not here right now. It's me your aunt Morgra." Morgra/Rukia then pointed to Grimmjow. "And this isn't Grimmjow Jaggerjack. This is Jalgan. We have come for your precious mate."

"Why? Why do you want Tatsuki?" Ichigo yelled angrily.

" Because dear Fell her great-great-great-great-great-great grandmother was Alina. You remember her don't you Fell." A image of a girl with short red hair with boy clothes on flashed in his mind. Morgra/Rukia recognized the expression. " And it was said that her children into the future would save the world when it was in great danger. But what if the only living child of her family were to die." She said as Grimmjow/Jalgan put his sword closer towards Tatsuki neck drawing a little blood.

"No! Kill me if you want but please not Tatsuki." Ichigo said dropping his zanpaktou and dropping to his knees Jalgan walked up to him and raised his sword to strike Ichigo dead. Ichigo closed his eyes waiting for the strike after a long while he open his eyes. To see Shinji standing there with Hiyori.

"What are you doing giving up so easily, Ichigo." Shinji said blocking Grimmjow's sword with his sword.

"Well I was waiting for you guys to show up already." Ichigo said with a confident grin he stood up an grabbed zangestu.

"Jalgan reteat! Today is not the day." Morgra said on top of a building. Then Jalgan and Morgra walked into the portal that leads to soul society. Ichigo suddendly got dizzy because of the wound on his back and fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: I again apologize for any mispellings or any OOC people. Hope you enjoy and sorry it was so short I couldn't think of want to put in thier and I want to upload something so here it is. R&R


End file.
